


Hot Chocolate

by HimegimiWrites, kaathefriendlysnekk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Cock Warming, Couch Sex, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Holidays, Lingerie, M/M, Marathon Sex, Teasing, Wall Sex, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk
Summary: Iwaizumi and Tsukishima finally take a weekend off their busy schedules in a holiday cottage nestled in the snow. And the cold calls for some delicious hot chocolate and being each other's body heaters.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 42





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> HO HO HOLIDAYS, YOU HORNIES.

Tsukishima steps on the porch, giving his gloved hands a good rub to dispel the cold that seeps through the fabric. He turns his head just in time to see Iwaizumi catching up to him, two big luggages, one on each hand. Both are mostly filled with Tsukishima’s clothes since he hates the cold and has to bundle up as best as he can. “You could have let me carry at least one of them.”

Iwaizumi throws a smirk towards him, settling the luggages down onto the porch as well. Then he walks up to Tsukishima, pulling him close to drop a kiss on his cheek. "And I told you there's no need."

“Hai, Mr. Macho.” Tsukishima snorts, rolling his eyes.

Iwaizumi pats his pockets as Tsukishima looks on, scarlet dusting his cheeks both from the cold and the kiss perhaps. With a final "aha", Iwaizumi takes out the set of keys they've been given from the reservation office. The gloves on his hands prevent him from turning the keys as swiftly as he would have, but Iwaizumi manages to do it after much fumbling.

He opens the door for his boyfriend and steps out of the way. Walking back towards the luggages and picking up the bags in both hands, he turns to head inside. Tsukishima looks at him with an unimpressed look on his face. Then he comes over, taking half of the load off him.

"Leave it to me," Iwaizumi begins to protest but Tsukishima shuts him up with that angry glare of his. Once Iwaizumi relents and turns back with half the load, Tsukishima tries to suppress a smile as he carries the other one inside, shutting the door behind him.

Upon entering, warmth greets them. There’s wood burning in the fireplace at one of the corners and the smoky smell of maple and oak filling the air and wrapping around them like a warm blanket.

Dumping the bags with a little thud, Iwaizumi's first reaction is to grab Tsukishima's cheeks and reach up to kiss him. But the blond definitely has other plans because he squawks something about "Hot chocolate first!" and pushes him away.

Iwaizumi grouses as Tsukishima detaches himself from him and walks up to his bag, opening it and bringing out his hot chocolate mix. Tsukishima had his  _ preferred _ brand of such things. 

As he turns the stove on, Iwaizumi leans against the table in the foyer, taking in the details of the place. The wooden cottage has only one room aside from the entrance hall, the kitchen and the bathroom. The furniture made of polished wood goes well with the beige coverings and draperies. One of the walls has an oil painting of a similar cottage nestled in piles of snow. For a brief moment Iwaizumi wonders if it was by an artist who had rented the cottage like them only to capture the scenery and leave behind the painting as their token of appreciation.

With a little nudge at his back, Iwaizumi's trance is broken. He offers Tsukishima a smile and takes one of the piping hot mugs of hot chocolate the blond has brought over.

"This smell," Iwaizumi takes a long satisfying sniff. "And this ambience," he vaguely gestures at the painting and the house. "Makes me feel like I'm a character in a romance novel."

Tsukishima chuckles. "Must have been written by a pretty jobless writer to pair me up with you of all people."

"Oh?" Iwaizumi quirks one eyebrow. "Is that so?" 

Lifting the mug to his lips, Tsukishima sips the rich, warm drink, quite obvious in his evasion to the answer.

With his free hand, Iwaizumi pulls him closer by the waist, sighing in satisfaction as the first gulp of the beverage makes it down his system.  Tsukishima slots beside him, leaning his head against Iwaizumi’s.

Iwaizumi looks at the blonde from the corner of his eyes, finding a content smile similar to one he was sporting on Tsukishima’s face. He nudges the younger man and ushers them over to the couch, hoping to cuddle while they finish their drink. As Tsukishima and him settle down, tilting his face to nose his boyfriend's flushed cheeks, the blond perks up. 

"It's snowing!" Tsukishima straightens up on the couch, pointing to the window at the front.

"Your point?" Iwaizumi pouts at the sudden lack of touch. "We literally waded through a blanket of snow."

Tsukishima stands up anyway and walks over to the window. "But I was cold and shivering outside and worrying about you straining yourself with all that luggage. Now I can enjoy the snow from here without all the stupid inconveniences."

"So I was just one of the inconveniences?" Iwaizumi smiles despite himself unbeknownst to Tsukishima who gazes out of the window.

“No? Did I say that?” Tsukishima turns around to offer a raised eyebrow. “You’re about to become my personal body heater.”

Iwaizumi's smile stretches into a wide grin at that as he opens his arms. "Always at your service."

Tsukishima takes a long fond look at his dorky boyfriend who apparently has no concern for the steaming mugs of hot chocolate in their hands as long as he gets to be hugged by the blond.  Turns out, he is not concerned either as he walks up to the spiky haired man taking one last sip at his cup and places his knees on each side of Iwaizumi’s hips, successfully straddling him. “And that’s why you’re my favourite.” Tsukishima grins.

"I want to keep being your favorite," Iwaizumi wraps his arms around him, drawing him closer and leans in to rub their noses together. "Even when I wear the knitted hat with braids."

“Gods, not that hat.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes but the fondness in them overpowered the annoyance.  He doesn't even need to press himself against the grinning man in front of him, the layers of clothing in between do it for them. 

So when Tsukishima begins to shed his layers one by one, Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow and watches him silently.

Tsukishima looks at him with certain heat in his eyes that Iwaizumi is too familiar with.  He starts unbuttoning his own overcoat but Tsukishima catches his hand. With a slight shake of his head, Tsukishima makes him put down his hand and recline back into his seat again.

“Can’t warm me up if you’re freezing yourself.” With the words whispered in a sultry voice, Tsukishima begins rolling his hips, swaying it from time to time, bringing Iwaizumi closer by grabbing his thick spiky hair. 

Iwaizumi's gaze darkens as his entire concentration is on the frantic fingers threading through his short hair, tilting his head backwards until his neck is starting to hurt. With a tantalizing bite on the lower lip as he tears off the third last plaid shirt off himself, Tsukishima holds his gaze. 

He continues his little dance, moving with an inaudible beat as he unfastens his pants. As Tsukishima pushes them down, a pair of pantyhose secured with garters are revealed.

His fingers now trail back to trace Iwaizumi's lips, the other hand taking Iwaizumi's hand and placing it on the garter band at the waist. Iwaizumi's cool fingers on his still warm skin send a shiver up Tsukishima's body making him push his hips forward in a way that has Iwaizumi digging his fingers further into the flesh.

"Haji," Tsukishima breaths out the nickname, making Iwaizumi groan. Iwaizumi runs his fingers on the little exposed skin on Tsukishima's thighs and reaches back to cup his ass, kneading each cheek between his palms.

Tsukishima's thumb presses at the corner of Iwaizumi's lips, stretching them wide and scraping his blunt nail on Iwaizumi's teeth. The sound of scratching isn't too welcoming so Iwaizumi flicks his tongue across the finger, and tries to wrap his lips around it.

But the blond has other plans. Instead of letting Iwaizumi take the finger inside his mouth, he pulls at Iwaizumi's lower jaw, forcing it lax. 

Iwaizumi meets his gaze, letting him do whatever he wants, waiting to see what will happen. Tsukishima smirks, ready to get down to business.

He assumes his full height on his knees and positions his crotch right before Iwaizumi's face. The thumb hooked at his jaw pulls Iwaizumi closer until his face is pressed flat against the lacy material, breathing in Tsukishima's musky scent.

Iwaizumi relaxes his muscles and Tsukishima slowly pushes himself in. The salty taste of his precum is the first thing that registers followed by the squishy texture of the tip. Iwaizumi wraps his tongue around the head and strokes the slit, making Tsukishima jolt and yelp.  There is absolutely no one to catch them with the curtains raised over the glass windows, no one to ask them to tone it down in this lonesome cottage standing strong in the middle of all this snow and Iwaizumi thinks it's perfect that Tsukishima is unabashedly loud under his tongue.  Because he wants to hear more of that.

As Iwaizumi begins to take the cock deeper, he gets to just that. Tsukishima lets escape small moans and whines as the walls of Iwaizumi’s cheeks work around him. He’s taken Tsukishima right up to the base of his cock, nose resting in the light fuzz of blond pubes.  Tsukishima's lean fingers card through his hair, scratching the scalp and making it tingle. Iwaizumi moans around the mouthful of cock and begins to suck on it. 

Tsukishima bucks his hips at the sight of his boyfriend’s hollowed cheeks, hitting his crotch against Iwaizumi’s nose yet again. But he does not pick up his pace, relishing the slow strokes his lazy movements make inside Iwaizumi’s warm mouth. The wet heat engulfing his cock sends a thrill down his cock. And then he feels Iwaizumi's finger prod at his pucker.

Tsukishima spreads his legs further apart, his left knee hitting where the hand rest meets the seat of the couch. His leg dips further into the crook making him stumble forward but Iwaizumi is there to hold him and steady him in spite of gagging at the sudden movement of the cock hitting the roof of his mouth. Iwaizumi recovers soon and in no time his finger has made it past the rim of muscles at Tsukishima’s entrance.

The whole sequence ignites the fire in him even brighter. Tsukishima groans, rocking his hips and trying to get stimulation from both ends.  He thrusts quickly and tightens his hold in Iwaizumi’s hair, wishing his boyfriend would get the memo and work his finger faster inside him.

But Iwaizumi has always been a tease, opting to take things slow and steady. Soon Tsukishima is reduced to a whining mess, making short abortive thrusts into Iwaizumi's relaxed awaiting mouth.

It is not surprising for either of them when Tsukishima comes only seconds later with a loud wail of “Haji” on his tongue. He is nowhere near satisfied as he pulls himself out and flops down on his knees with his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck already beginning to whine and ask for more.

Iwaizumi pulls him closer for a kiss while his mouth was still filled with Tsukishima’s come. He grounds the blonde down on his erection that was happy to finally receive some attention.

Tsukishima pulls a face at tasting his own come in the kiss but his hands slip under the layers of clothes Iwaizumi still has on him, trying to rub back some warmth in his arms growing colder by the minute with the light sweat beading on the skin. Iwaizumi shudders at the icy touch but continues kissing and grinding their hips, his hands roam around to exposed skin.

“Want to move to the bedroom?” Iwaizumi asks when they part to catch their breath. “We haven’t seen the rest of the cottage yet.”

A cute laugh bubbles up from Tsukishima’s throat, “One round in each room. How does that sound?”

Iwaizumi grins back. “Perfect.”

He picks Tsukishima up like he weighs nothing and the blonde secures his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist. Iwaizumi tilts his face up and walks towards the bedroom as they make out.

A look is exchanged between them in the middle of the kiss as Iwaizumi lets go of him and Tsukishima makes sure to hold on even tighter. It's so that he doesn't fall while Iwaizumi's hands are busy shifting the blankets that lay across the bed to make space for themselves between the layers. 

In another step, the heater is switched on and Tsukishima giggles as the fur coat tickles him in unexpected places. Now Iwaizumi can finally get rid of his and any leftover clothes Tsukishima is wearing. And he does just that. Almost ripping the flimsy material of Tsukishima’s pantyhose in his haste but decides to leave it on.

When Tsukishima looks at him with a questioning eyebrow raised, he only shrugs and says, “Looks good on you.”

Tsukishima blushes and bites the tip of his pinky while Iwaizumi feels the urgent need to take off his pants and replace the warmth of the fabric with the heat of either of Tsukishima's orifices. 

So he bends down and lays Tsukishima on top of the sheets but the blond jumps and clings to him like a cat in an instant of his back touching the bed.

"That bed is icy cold in spite of the blankets," Tsukishima says in between shivers and Iwaizumi has an idea.

He removes the fur coat carefully from around himself while Tsukishima clings onto him and places it on the bed. Only then can Tsukishima be coaxed into letting go of his neck and lying back atop it.

“Warm me up.” Tsukishima pouts.

“I  _ am _ ?”

“With your body, silly.”

Iwaizumi shakes his head and shoves his hand in the pocket of his jeans, bringing out the bundle of lube packets he put there before they left home. Tsukishima eyes them with excitement dancing in his eyes.

Gripping the corner between his teeth, Iwaizumi tears off one of the sachets and pours its content all over his fingers. A touch on Tsukishima's skin and the blond is wincing again because of the cold liquid.

"Couldn't lube be something like hot chocolate?" 

Iwaizumi shakes his head fondly and thrusts a finger in before pressing his body flush against Tsukishima's, to keep him warm as instructed. 

Tsukishima gasps as the finger brushes his nerve endings. Iwaizumi waits for a couple of moments before adding another one and begins to thrust.

It doesn't take him too long to seek out the exact point that makes Tsukishima's hips shoot up, dry humping the air all the while with loud cries looking forward to that one stroke to drive him over the edge. But Iwaizumi refuses to give him that just yet.

He retracts his fingers, earning a whimper or two in the process and sheds his pants faster than Tsukishima can say his name. Taking another sachet of lube, he pours all of its content on his palm and slathers his cock then applies the remaining on Tsukishima’s entrance. Iwaizumi leans over the blonde, taking his hand and linking their fingers togeher as he lines himself up.

Tsukishima peers up at him through the lashes, with a vulnerability that only appears at times like this. Iwaizumi offers him a soft smile, swooping down for a quick kiss. Then he enters.

A string of curses fall from Tsukishima's lips but half of Iwaizumi's attention is elsewhere. His eyes are stuck on the spot where his hips meet Tsukishima's. The blonde's panties scrunched up and lodged at the crook of his inside thigh, his once again hard length leaking precum and Iwaizumi buried in the heat right below his tight balls. 

It makes Iwaizumi want to tear him apart and build him block by block with every ounce of love he harbours for him. Instead, he begins moving, rocking his hips in short thrusts. He watches Tsukishima bite his lip and arch his back off the bed. 

A slender but muscular arm reaches around his neck and pulls him close making him fumble in his rhythm of thrusts but between the kisses that Tsukishima steals from his lips, Iwaizumi repositions himself and is more ruthless.

And Tsukishima loves it. He loves the way the slap of his ass against Iwaizumi's thighs resound, the way Iwaizumi rips his pantyhose and leaves him completely bare, the way his fingers tentatively wrap themselves around his throat and the way Tsukishima begins to see white all around him.  A line of drool drips down the corner of his lips and his moans turn into wheezes.

As if being choked off of his air supply heightens the rest of his senses and he can feel Iwaizumi’s cock pounding into him even more. A fire lights under his skin and Tsukishima squirms, already sensing another orgasm fast approaching.

He wants to scream Iwaizumi's name but all that leaves his mouth are some guttural sounds accompanied by more drool. His walls constrict around Iwaizumi and all his remaining energy is concentrated down there so much so that he doesn't care when his hand falls at his side with a thump from around Iwaizumi's neck. Tsukishima with his tongue out and eyes rolled back at Iwaizumi's mercy is all the spiky haired male wants him to be – to relinquish all his day to day worries unto him.

Warmth spills between them as Tsukishima ejaculates and Iwaizumi releases his hold. Tsukishima coughs, eyes tearing up while trying to get his breath back. Once he gets his bearing somewhat back, his body turns boneless. Sprawled on the bed and breathing hard.

Iwaizumi pauses his thrusts, taking a good look at the blissed out body in front of him. Deciding he still needs to fulfill his promise of keeping his boyfriend warm instead of pushing him into overdrive by resuming his movements, Iwaizumi slumps down on him in a heap. They stay like that for some moments – Iwaizumi still hard inside him with his arms wrapped around the limp body, not too tight but just snug enough to allow Tsukishima to breathe. His mouth is conveniently slotted on the blonde's neck and he puts it to good use. By turning his head and giving little kitten licks to the finger shaped bruises he created.

It takes some time until Tsukishima can finally move. He blinks down at Iwaizumi, and makes a non-committal sound.

This is familiar to Iwaizumi. A satisfied grin spreads across his face as moves up to place a peck on Tsukishima's lips. Slowly pulling himself out and ignoring the fact that he hasn't got to come yet, Iwaizumi rolls off the bed and picks up Tsukishima in his arms. 

"Time for a bath, sweetheart."

Tsukishima turns scarlet at the affectionate term, burrowing his face against his bare chest. Iwaizumi smiles at that.

The bath is spacious, they find when Iwaizumi enters with Tsukishima in his arms. He walks straight for the bathtub. Setting Tsukishima down on the edge of it, he moves to turn on the faucet, letting the hot water fill up the tub.

The ceramic edge of the bathtub is too cold for Tsukishima's liking but he bears through it by squirming and hoping the hot water turns the sides of the tub warm quickly. His long legs try to raise themselves off the tiled floor but his exhaustion is too much for that. With a huff, Tsukishima resigns to the chilly surfaces for a short while until Iwaizumi is in front of him again.

It is then he realises Iwaizumi is still erect. But before he can say anything, his boyfriend picks him up once again, and after checking the temperature of the water using a pinky, Iwaizumi settles him down on the pleasant heat. Tsukishima hums as warmth slowly returns to his body, especially when Iwaizumi chooses to join and situates himself behind Tsukishima. The blonde shifts to make space for him and then sits on his lap, pressing his back against Iwaizumi’s chest.

“You didn’t come.”

Iwaizumi kisses the top of his head and wipes off the mop of blonde hair from his forehead. "We have all the time in the world for me to come."

"So let me keep you warm until that time comes," Tsukishima giggles and looks at him over his shoulder.

Iwaizumi raises his eyebrow “Oh? Eager to get that cock again, aren’t we?” Tsukishima jolted when one of his nipples were pinched.

“Always.” Tsukishima smirks, reaching back to grab the erection and fumbling with it for a couple of times until he manages to get the tip pushing past his rim. He’s loose from the previous round so he doesn’t hesitate to sink down onto the cock in one swift motion.

“Fuck.” Iwaizumi grips onto his hips, wanting to go straight to moving.

"Easy, now," Tsukishima pats the leg that snakes around his, humming softly as he leans back against the toned chest once again. A slow smirk forms on his lips as he rests his head in the crook of Iwaizumi's neck. The pained expression that Iwaizumi sports whenever Tsukishima tilts his head to look at him provides the blond all the entertainment he needs right now.

Tsukishima leans to grab the body wash, wiggling his hips on the way just to tease and smirks when he succeeds, hearing Iwaizumi groan. He turns around with Iwaizumi still inside, has to perform what feels like acrobatics to his exhausted body, but he manages. Then he lathers the both of up and begins to clean up the sweat and grime from the journey.

The spiky hairs have been tamed down from the water and Tsukishima has the sudden strong urge to force them up in spite of the weight of water droplets in between the strands. But Iwaizumi with wet hair is another spectacle Tsukishima wants to keep to himself. 

His attention snaps back to reality with an impatient Iwaizumi rasping, "Do you really have to do  _ that _ now?" He gestures vaguely at where Tsukishima's hands are and on looking down, Tsukishima notices his soapy hands have been pinching Iwaizumi's nipples all this while.

"Yes."

Tsukishima smirks, giving his hips a roll and watching in satisfaction when Iwaizumi moans.

"You're having way too much fun," Iwaizumi frowns and pulls Tsukishima towards himself before trying to stand up, holding on to the edge of the bathtub.

Tsukishima clings on to him for dear life. "You'll slip and fall, you dumb oaf! Are you trying to break your bones?" He all but screeches. But Iwaizumi pays no heed as long as Tsukishima isn't the one to fall so with sure footing he heaves them off the tub and takes a moment to steady himself, resting his back against the wall.

They get out of the tub and Iwaizumi wipes his feet on the rug beside the bathtub. “Remember when you said one round in each room? Well, the bathroom counts as another, right?”

Tsukishima drives his knees even further into the sides of Iwaizumi's waist and shudders when his back meets the cold wall Iwaizumi pins him against. "It does," he gasps as Iwaizumi's hips pull back, preparing for the first dive.

The wail that Tsukishima lets out when Iwaizumi shoves back in can’t be helped because the pace that Iwaizumi sets right off the bat is  _ brutal _ .  Iwaizumi is ruthless, the way his hips propel themselves into Tsukishima has the blonde's legs go lax around him. It makes Iwaizumi grip his midriff harder with Tsukishima yowling sinfully.

Iwaizumi pants beside his ear as he fucks into him hard and fast; t he muscles in his back and thighs ripple with every thrust. After coming too many times already, each movement left Tsukishima overstimulated. He hung onto the older man while Iwaizumi chased his release uncaring of efficiency.

When he finally comes with a deep growl, Tsukishima's insides are filled up with consecutive spurts of thick white semen. The blonde leaks only a bit of watery substance yet his muscles keep clenching and clenching around Iwaizumi as if to expel the last bit of come left in him.

As they ride the high together, breath coming in puffs, Tsukishima tugs Iwaizumi by his neck and puts his mouth against the older's. They kiss languidly and Tsukishima is a little suffocated with Iwaizumi putting almost all of his weight on him but he doesn’t mind that all that much and focuses on slipping his tongue through Iwaizumi’s parted lips.

"Now the kitchen-"

Tsukishima playfully swats at Iwaizumi's chest, with a tiny giggle, he teases, "You do know that we're here for the whole weekend, right?"

"No take-backsies! You said one round in each room! Are you really going to go back on your word, Kei~"

His words make Tsukishima sigh fondly. He rests his forehead against Iwaizumi's and declares, "I might need another round of hot chocolate to regain my strength first."

Iwaizumi kisses his forehead and renews his grip on the blonde to head out of the bathroom. “Let’s get you dressed and settle back on the couch, I’ll make us another cup.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make us very happy! Be safe and have fun this holiday season!


End file.
